


Choices To Be Made

by Heavenly_Pearl



Series: It's Complicated and Related Stories [6]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Asexual Yuri Plisetsky, Bisexual Mila Babicheva, Bisexual Otabek Altin, Discussion of Abortion, Drama, F/M, Post-Canon, Romance, Unplanned Pregnancy, YOIRarePairWeek2021
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-04
Updated: 2021-01-04
Packaged: 2021-03-14 17:54:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28549710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Heavenly_Pearl/pseuds/Heavenly_Pearl
Summary: Otabek is blindsided when he finds out that Mila is pregnant, the result of a wild night at the 2022 Olympics.
Relationships: Otabek Altin/Mila Babicheva, Otabek Altin/Mila Babicheva/Yuri Plisetsky, Otabek Altin/Yuri Plisetsky
Series: It's Complicated and Related Stories [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1523471
Kudos: 5
Collections: YOI Rare Pair Week 2021





	Choices To Be Made

**Author's Note:**

> NOTE BEFORE READING: This is a side story to “The Bonds We Choose”. Honestly, it probably would be best to be familiar with at least the first couple of chapters of that story before reading, since this fic is pretty much a direct continuation of a scene in the second chapter, but here’s a quick summary if you haven’t read it:
> 
> Yuri (who is asexual) and Otabek are queerplatonic partners, while Mila and Otabek are romantic, sexual partners. They’ve been together for about four years. At the 2022 Olympics, they get drunk at the afterparty following the closing ceremonies, and Mila and Otabek end up having unprotected sex. A month later, Mila bombs Worlds due to an apparent stomach bug. When the “bug” refuses to go away, however, she takes a pregnancy test. The scene ends with Mila telling Otabek and Yuri the results of the test...and that’s where we pick up!

“Beka...I’m pregnant.”

 _Pregnant_. With his child.

Otabek could do nothing but stare at Mila, his brain struggling to make sense of the news. He understood the words, sure, yet they hardly seemed real, like something out of a play or a movie. Was this some kind of joke, a prank? Mila, after all, was hardly above playing the occasional practical joke. If it was, she was taking it way too far, not even the hint of a smirk or a smile on her lips, her eyes rimmed with red and cheeks stained with dried tears.

No, it was no joke. She really was pregnant.

“Uh, so I’m gonna go,” Yuri said, standing and pointing his thumb over his shoulder toward the door. Otabek had almost forgotten he was there. “It sounds like you two have some things to discuss.”

That was an understatement.

“Oh, okay.” Mila pulled her hand away from his and stood as well, wrapping her arms around Yuri in a tight hug. “Thanks for being here for me today. I appreciate it.”

“I didn’t really do anything.”

“You did enough.”

“Whatever.” After Mila released him, Yuri placed a hand on Otabek’s shoulder, giving it a light squeeze. “See you later, Beka.”

Otabek was still too much in shock to reply, barely even noticing when Yuri left the room, the bedroom door closing shut behind him. Mila sat back down beside him on the bed, reaching once again for his hand and kissing the back of his palm.

“Beka? Are you okay?”

How was he supposed to answer that? He’d known Mila had been sick since Worlds, but… It was a stomach flu, that’s all. Nothing all that serious, even if her nausea had seemed to linger far longer than a usual bug. He never even suspected…

“Hey, don’t worry about it,” Mila said when he had yet to respond, squeezing his hand. “I’m going to get an abortion.”

“What?” He blinked, some of the fog finally clearing out of his mind. “Is that what you want?”

“I...don’t know.” She began wringing her hands in her lap. “It makes the most sense, right? I mean, we’re still so young, and if I had a baby, I would have to retire from competitive skating.”

“I thought you were thinking of retiring anyway?” Mila had done well at the recent 2022 Olympics, winning an individual bronze medal in the ladies’ event to go with her silver from the 2018 Games and two team golds, but it was becoming harder and harder for women to be successful without a triple axel and quads in their jump arsenal. They would be all but required from the top ladies by the time the 2026 Olympics rolled around, no doubt.

“I am. Well, I was. I don’t know…” Sighing, she drew her legs up to her chest and wrapped her arms around her knees. “It’s just… I wanted to retire on my own terms, you know? Not because I was forced to.”

He could understand that. Most skaters wanted to end their careers on a high note.

“What do you think I should do?” she asked.

“Milasha, it’s your body and your career. I can’t make that decision for you.”

“But it’s your baby, too.” Her feet dropped back to the floor, Mila bringing a hand to her flat stomach. “Do you want me to terminate the pregnancy?”

“I don’t know.”

“Then you want us to keep it?”

“I don’t know,” he repeated.

Otabek jumped up from his spot on the bed and began pacing around their bedroom, running his hand through the uppercut of his hair. How the hell did this even happen? He didn’t understand. He _always_ made certain to wear a condom when they had intercourse; one could even say he was downright fanatical about it. Hormonal birth control resulted in terrible side effects for Mila that interfered with her skating, so condoms were their main source of protection from pregnancy.

“How far along are you?” he asked.

She shook her head. “I don’t know for certain yet. Maybe about a month or so, if I had to guess?”

Coming to a stop, Otabek closed his eyes and swallowed hard as he did the math. A month – that meant the baby was likely conceived the night of the closing ceremonies in Beijing, when he, Mila, and Yuri had gotten drunk out of their minds at the after-party. Otabek remembered very little about that night. When he had woken up in Mila’s bed the next morning with the worst hangover of his life and found his sweater stained with dried semen, he had assumed it was only the result of a messy blowjob. Mila didn’t like to swallow, so it wasn’t as if it was unusual for her to spit out his ejaculate on his clothes if there wasn’t a box of tissues nearby. But if Mila was pregnant, then that meant…

“I’m sorry, Beka,” Mila said.

Wait, why was she the one apologizing?

“Hey, come here,” Otabek said, rejoining her on the bed and sitting up against the headboard.

Mila crawled in between his legs, Otabek hugging her from behind as she leaned back against him. “None of this is your fault,” he said, kissing the top of her fiery red hair. “I’m the one who’s sorry. Condoms are my responsibility, but that night at the Olympics…the closing ceremony…”

She let out a sigh. “We were both drunk, Beka. Neither of us was thinking very responsibly that night.”

“And now we have a huge new responsibility to handle.”

He lowered one of his hands to rest upon Mila’s abdomen. It was still almost impossible to believe that a new life was growing inside of her – a tiny life they had created, if only by accident. Mila’s hand joined his, the two of them falling quiet as the enormity of the news sunk in.

“Have you ever thought about it?” Mila asked after a while, breaking the silence. “Being a father?”

“Yeah, I guess, in some far off, theoretical ‘maybe’ life?” he admitted. “I mean, it’s never been like a goal or a plan or anything like that, but I sometimes think it might be nice to have a kid or two. What about you?”

She shook her head. “I never really wanted to be a mother growing up. When all my friends were playing with dolls, I was more interested in Legos and remote-control race cars. Drove Mama absolutely mad.” Mila laughed. “I remember for my sixth birthday, my parents gave me this beautiful baby doll in a frilly blue dress. I hated her, so I traded with my friend Zhenya for her brother’s new baseball bat. We got into _soooo_ much trouble when Artem found out what we had done...”

He smiled. “I can imagine that.” A vision of a tiny rough-and-tumble red-haired girl covered with dirt and bandages, swinging around a shiny metal bat, flashed in his mind, and his heart ached a little bit, imagining their own daughter, taking after her mother.

“Yeah.” Mila inhaled, Otabek wondering if she was imagining the same. “Anyway, when my parents ended up divorcing a few years later…” She shrugged. “I decided I didn’t want any kid of mine to ever have to go through something like that, you know? So, in that case, maybe it was best not to even have kids in the first place...”

Otabek tightened his embrace, kissing the back of Mila’s head. Over the years, she had told him bits and pieces about that period of her young life. The yelling, the fighting, the affairs, the drawn-out custody battle... It wasn’t something she liked to dwell on, understandably, but he had heard enough to get a rough picture of what it was like. He didn’t blame her for wanting to spare her own theoretical children from that pain.

“But, you know, it might be nice,” Mila said, “to have a kid with you.”

“Yeah?”

She craned her neck to look back at him, a soft smile on her lips. “Yeah.”

Otabek, however, frowned. A part of him was happy there hear her say that, but… “If you’re just saying that because of what I said…”

“I’m not.” Breaking free of his hold, Mila turned around to face him, sitting on her knees. “I love you, Beka, and we’re _not_ my parents. Just because they made my childhood a living nightmare at times doesn’t mean we’ll do the same with our kid.”

“I love you, too, but –” He let out a sigh. There were other things to consider beyond the impact having a baby would have on Mila’s skating career or their relationship. One other potential obstacle weighed heavily on his mind. “What about Yura?”

“Oh. Right.” She lowered her eyes, her shoulders slumping. “Yura… I forgot, for a moment.”

Otabek had always tried his best to keep his relationships with Yuri and Mila separate, yet equal in importance. It didn’t always work out that way – he lived and slept with Mila, so of course he tended to spend more time with her by default – but a baby would undoubtedly upset that balance even more.

Yet if Mila truly wanted to keep the baby…

“Oh, what are we going to do, Beka?” Mila asked.

Otabek gently pulled her back into his embrace, Mila wrapping her arms around him and burying her face in his shirt. He wished he knew what to say, some magic words that would somehow make everything better, but there were no easy answers. He rubbed a hand up-and-down Mila’s back in comfort, keeping himself calm by inhaling deep breaths. As freaked out as he was, he needed to be strong, for her sake.

“It’s going to be okay, Milasha,” he whispered into her hair. “We’ll figure this out. No matter what, I’ll support you, okay?”

**Author's Note:**

> DISCLAIMER: “Yuri!! On Ice” doesn’t belong to me.
> 
> AUTHOR’S NOTES: I hope you enjoyed the story! This fic was written for the Yuri!!! On Ice Rare Pair Week, Day 1: Accidents/Fate. I’m doing something fun for this year’s Rare Pair event – six Mila one-shot romances, all shipping her with a different character (and not the usual suspects either! Today’s Milabek is about the most “mainstream” of the pairings.) So I hope you look forward to tomorrow’s entry, which will feature Mila/Emil!
> 
> Feel free to follow me on Tumblr! My username is kaleidodreams.


End file.
